


The Marauders: Year One

by Moony_is_my_life_2



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, marauders - Fandom
Genre: Asexual Peter Pettigrew, Bisexual James Potter, Bisexual Lily Evans, Fluff and Angst, Gay Remus Lupin, Multi, POV Remus Lupin, Pansexual Sirius Black, Peter's actully a character!, Rating may go higher, Remus is a sweetheart, Slytherins Being Slytherins, Stuff, Werewolf Remus Lupin, light child abuse, lycanthropy, new characters to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-24 05:13:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,496
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7495200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moony_is_my_life_2/pseuds/Moony_is_my_life_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Before the Boy-Who-Lived there was another story. A story of friendship, a story of trust, a story of romance, and a story of The Marauders. Remus Lupin, a shy, kind, sweet, boy has a secret, a dangerous secret. What happens when his dream comes true and he finds friends? Read to find out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meeting Remus

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Me don't own.
> 
> Hi guys! Please be nice and COMMENT! I love comments. 
> 
> P.S.- Sorry it sucks. It gets better, I promise.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The marauders on their way to Hogwarts. ;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Me no own.
> 
> Wednesday September 1st, 1971

A small boy with light tawny hair stared up at the gleaming scarlet steam engine with his amber eyes. This boy's name was Remus Lupin. Never had Remus ever imagined he would be here, standing in front of the Hogwarts Express, gathering his things together, preparing for the trip to Hogwarts. You see, Remus had been bitten by a werewolf at a young age, therefore the curse of lycanthropy was passed on to him. Due to the curse, he had never been allowed to play with other kids in case he accidentally let it slip that he was a werewolf, so it was practically a given that he was never to set foot in Hogwarts.

But none other than Albus Dumbledore showed up on the Lupin's doorstep and told him that he was, in fact, accepted into Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He was actually going to get to go to a normal school and fit in for once, and maybe, just maybe, people would be able to look beyond his illness and see him for something else...

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-Flashback, play Dr. Who theme: Dr. Who theme 2005-2007 by Murray Gold**

_Somewhere in a small cottage in the middle of a large field, a boy swirled his cereal absent-mindedly. He wasn't that hungry, due to the fact that the full moon was only a night ago._

_"Remus, dear, you have to eat something." his mother said worriedly._

_"I'm sorry mum, I'm just not hungry."_

_"B-"_

_"Hope, leave it." Remus' father interrupted with a sigh from the doorway of their tiny kitchen. He had been out drinking again, Remus could tell. He was never home anymore for Remus' transformations, always heading to the bar to drown his guilt and sorrow in whiskey and leaving his wife to cry and listen to her son's screams and howls. It had been partly his fault (although Remus would ever tell him that, oh no) he had been the one to aggravate Fenrir Greyback, not Remus._

_"Fine." his mother said with a sigh, "Go get some rest, Remus." Remus jumped down from his chair, favoring his right leg slightly, to put his bowl in the sink. But a loud thump on the window caused him to drop it as a large barn owl collided with the wall outside._

_"What? Who would be sending letters to us?" Hope Lupin muttered, more to herself than her husband and son. And with that, she opened the window to let the ruffled owl in._

_"Is that...?"_

_"A Hogwarts letter?" Remus and his father said together, disbelief evident in both of their voices._

_"Indeed it is," Hope said quietly as she ran her fingers along it._

_"Oh." Remus knew what this meant, it was the letter that explained why he couldn't go, with being a monster and all. It would have just been better if there was no letter, they could of at least saved him the embarrassment._

_"Why don't you open it, Remus?" his mother said, holding the letter out the Remus._

_"I really don't see a reason, I know I can't go." Remus snapped bitterly as snatched the letter from his mother's hand and threw it into the trash. He chose to ignore the small voice in his head telling him to pull it out and check. But he didn't, instead, Remus stalked into his room, slamming the door on the way in and ignoring his father's calls to apologize to his mother._

**_Later that night-_ **

_Remus sat at the table poking at his potato salad dejectedly. Another owl had turned up around lunchtime that day. Didn't they understand that Remus couldn't go? If he wasn't responding then it was obvious that they knew. But no, they had to send another bloody letter telling him he was a freak and didn't belong at Hogwarts. He had thrown that one away too._

_Just then there was a loud knock at the door and Remus could faintly see the outline of someone very tall standing at the door._

_"Who in their right mind would come at this hour?" Hope whispered, throwing down her dish rag and opening the door. And to Remus' surprise, there at their doorstep stood an old man, a very old man. He had an eccentric look about him with his long white beard and hair and dark violet robes with silver trim._

_"Hello, Mrs. Lupin, sorry to intrude at such a late hour but may I speak to Remus?" Dumbledore said politely._

_"Excuse me? You can't just show up on my doorstep asking to see my son! Who the bloody hell do you think you are?! And more importantly, how do you know who we are!?" Hope Lupin said angrily, putting her hands on her hips. She could be quite intimidating for someone who barely reached Dumbledore's armpit._

_"Oh, my bad. You'll have to excuse my bad manners, for I am-" but his introduction was cut off by Lyall Lupin rushing down the stairs as fast as he could._

_"Professor Dumbledore! What are you doing here?"_

_"You know this man!?" Hope hissed angrily, glaring daggers at her husband._

_"Yes Hope, he's the headmaster of Hogwarts." he said calmly before turning to Dumbledore, "Sorry about that Professor, she's new to the magical world." Realization then dawned upon Hope's face as she remembered the stories Lyall had told her. Remus sucked in a breath, Dumbledore was in his house!  
_

_"Oh my god! I'm so sorry Professor, you must forgive me!" Hope said, her cheeks turning a bright red._

_"Oh it's quite alright Mrs. Lupin, I will admit I found it quite entertaining. Now, may I speak with Remus?" Dumbledore asked, craning his neck around Lyall to spot the werewolf.  
_

_"Ah, Mr. Lupin, just the man, or boy should I say, I wanted to see!" Dumbledore said happily as he walked into the Lupin's cottage._

_"If this is about the letter then I know, I know I can't go." Remus hissed, blinking fast to try to stem the tears threatening to pour out of his eyes. Well wasn't this just perfect! They weren't satisfied enough so they sent the headmaster to tell Remus he couldn't go, that he was a monster. He had already been humiliated enough already._

_"Well, who said anything about not going? Did you even read the letters?" Dumbledore said gently, seeing Remus' tears._

_"Um, n-not exactly."_

_"May I ask why?"_

_"Because I know I can't go." he snapped, losing his temper_

_"Nonsense! Everyone should be given a chance at an education, and I couldn't think of anyone better suited than you."_

_"But I'm a werewolf Professor! I'm dangerous!"_

_"Ah yes, your condition. I assure you that has been taken care of."_

_"I-It has?"_

_"Yes, we found a safe place for you to transform. And besides, like I said, everyone deserves a chance at an education."_

_"You really mean that?"_

_"Of course Remus."_

_"Um, excuse me Dumbledore, but what if someone finds out or he hurts someone? He's not registered and we both know the penalty." Lyall interrupted from his spot in the corner._

_"Yeah! What about the other students, what if I hurt someone?"_

_"Don't worry Mr. Lupin, both of you," he said with a pointed glance in Remus' father's direction, "that has also been handled. You will be transforming a safe distance from the school."_

_"But Professor, you know how it is with werewolves, it's not safe for him there." Lyall interrupted once again._

_"No one is to know of Mr. Lupin's secret unless he wishes to tell them himself."_

_"So, I really can go?"_

_"Of course."_

_"Oh thank you so much, sir!"_

_"Your welcome Remus," the wizard said with a chuckle, "Now, I must speak with your parents, please give us a moment," Dumbledore said, gesturing to Remus' parents who were standing at the door, identical looks of pride and happiness on their faces as they led Dumbledore into the study._

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx-Flashback ends.**

"Remus, it's time to go sweetie." His mother's voice pulled him out of his thoughts. He looked up at his mother and father's faces. It was now that he realized how much he was going to miss them. No one would be there to comfort him after the moons, no caring touches, no spell practicing; it worried him.

"Mum.," Remus whispered, his voice breaking.

"Oh, it's okay sweetheart, you'll be fine." Hope Lupin said as she bent down to stroke his hair affectionately. Remus leaned into her touch. He didn't want to leave but at the same time, he couldn't wait.

"Yep, your mother's right, you'll be home before you know it."And with a slightly lower voice added, "And we'll send you letters every moon." his father said.

"Really?" Remus asked, looking for confirmation. "Of course, now it's about time you get going; you don't want to end up in a compartment full of idiots, you're too smart to be one of them." his mother said jokingly, yet serious. Remus was quite smart for his age.

He managed a small laugh even though he was filled with a feeling of dread. What if he _was_ stuck in a compartment full of idiots or maybe he wasn't as smart as he thought he was and he would be sent back home for being too stupid, or even worse, he could be stuck in a compartment full of _bullies._ He could manage idiots, and being an idiot, but not bullies. What if they found out about his secret?

"Remus, Remus, _Remus!_ " Remus was jerked back to reality to see his father waving a hand in front of his face.

"Oh, sorry Pop. You know, mum's right I really should be going, I'll miss you guys. Love you." Remus turned to leave, he really didn't want to make a scene like some of the families there. Like the mum hugging her son so tight his glasses were hanging off his face while his dad gushed over different aspects of Hogwarts. But before he could even walk a foot towards the train, hands grabbed at his robes and pulled him back into his parent's loving embrace. Instead of pushing away his family's affections, like the tall boy with black hair who was currently fighting to free himself from his younger brother's bone-crushing hug, he let it swallow him up.

"Bye Mum, bye Pop, I love you guys," Remus said quietly before untangling himself from the hug and hurrying toward the train.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author's Note: Hello guys! This is my first fanfic so please don't hate me if it's terrible, which it is. REVIEW! I will use flames to burn houses, don't give me that power.


	2. The Journey to Hogwarts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Marauder fluff!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, only a laptop.

Remus quickly found a quiet yet small compartment in the back of the train. It was quite nice, with plush blue seats, cream walls, and dark wood, but unfortunatley it wasn't that intersting. Bored, he pulled out a book and started to read. But Remus was a talented reader and was soon he grew quite disinterested in the book, which was far below his level at fifth year Defense Against the Dark Arts, and before he knew it his attention started wandering. Annoyed and if possible, even more bored than before, he closed his book and leaned up against the cool glass of the Hogwarts Express and wrapped his large, old, cloak around his bony figure, hoping to catch a few more hours of sleep before the Sorting. But as he was falling into an uneasy sleep two loud boys tumbled into his compartment with their arms full of sweets and matching mischievous grins on their faces.

"Did you see their faces James?" the tallest of the two asked with a smile, his long black hair falling into his stormy grey eyes as he did so. It was the same boy Remus had seen on the platform.

"It was priceless! Especially that greasy haired git with the big nose!" the other boy said, using his spare hand to push his glasses up back onto his nose. Another one Remus had seen before the train.

"Hey, keep your voice down, look over there." the tall boy whispered, finally noticing Remus.

"Who do you think he is, Sirius?" the other boy responded. "I don't think I've ever seen him before. Do you think he'll mind if we sit here?"

"Of course not, the thing's out cold. It's not like he'll notice us." the boy who was apparently named Sirius said.

Of course Remus knew they were there. Being a werewolf did have some perks, like his heightened sense of hearing. He could hear every detail of what they did to the kids in compartment three. 'Of course Mum had to go and jinx me, and these boys don't look like they're leaving anytime soon. So much for not being stuck in a compartment full of idiots' Remus thought. Instead of listening to the pair babble on and on about Chocolate Frogs, Dungbombs, and some place called 'Zonko's', Remus decided to get some sleep.

Remus turned away, making sure not to give himself away, he shifted his position so that he would be more comfortable. Slowly his head tilted back and he dreamed of Hogwarts and the Great Feast awaiting him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Sirius

Her nails dug deeper into his skin. "But Aunt Walburga said you have to sit with us." she hissed. "Don't you want to meet your house-mates?"

"Yeah, but Aunt Walburga isn't here, Bella" he said, wrenching his bruised wrist out of her grasp.

"Don't be daft Sirius, you need to make connections now. You are the heir of The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black, you need to get to know people." Narcissa said, sliding into the argument.

"I can make connections later you big git!" Sirius said, turning away to leave.

"What's going on here?"

All three students turned around to see Andromeda Black staring down at them. "Sirius won't sit with us, and Aunt Walburga told him to!" Bellatrix whined, pointing an accusing finger at Sirius.

"Sirius doesn't have to sit with you, he is free to sit where ever he wants." Andromeda said patiently.

"Why are we even listening to you. Aunt Walburga burnt you off the family tree after you ran off with that filthy muggle." Narcissa spat.

"First of all Narcissa, Ted is not a muggle, he's a muggleborn." "Mud-blood." Bellatrix sneered under her breath. "Second of all, I'm still your sister whether you like it or not, so I suggest you listen to me." Andromeda said calmly, but Sirus could see a trace of sadness in her eyes. Narcissa quickly opened her mouth as if she wanted to say something but closed it again, even she was smart enough to see that she shouldn't argue with the seventh year Slytherin.

"Well, um, fine then! You and Sirus can go be blood-traitors together for all I care!" Narcissa spat before turning on her heel and disappearing back into their compartment, closely followed by her sister Bellatrix.

"Ugh, thanks for that Andromeda, I owe you one." Sirius said gratefully.

"Your welcome Sirius, now go make some friends. Soon enough you'll be forced to attend their silly little pure-blood meetings." Andromeda said sadly before leaning down to kiss him on the forehead. "Now go on, the train will be moving soon, at exactly 11:00." she stated before returning to her compartment with her boyfriend, Ted Tonks.

Sirius grabbed the handle on his trunk and started down the line looking for a place to sit, Andromeda was right, the train was scheduled to start on it's journey to Hogwarts at 11:00, and it was 10:56. But unfortunatley for Sirius most of the compartments were full of either couples who looked as if they were trying to swallow each other whole or the quiet book nerds. Neither type suited Sirius.

"And stay out!" a girl's voice yelled. But Sirius had no time to see who it was because a mixture of robes and flailing limbs collided with him, sending both of them tumbling to the floor in a twisted heap.

"Umph! Geroff me!" Sirius mumbled through a mouthful of black hair (the worst part was that he didn't even know if it was his).

"Oh, sorry mate. Apparently those two don't like pranks" the boy said, gesturing to the compartment behind them. Now that Sirius wasn't being crushed, he finally got a good look at his attacker. He looked like a first year too and had glasses, untidy black hair, and hazel eyes.He then stood up and held his hand out to Sirius. "Name's James, James Potter." he said.

"Sirius."

"I'm pretty serious, my name's not that uncommon."

"No, no. My name's Sirius, like the star. Sirius Black." he said the last part quietly. But James still heard and his eyes flashed dangerously and Sirius really couldn't blame him. The Blacks were probably the darkest pure-blood family around. And that was saying something, especially when the competition was the Malfoys, Crabbes, Notts, and Averys, etc. That and the Potters and Blacks never got along. According to his family the Potters were blood-traitor gits. Being friends with a Potter was a sure fire way to make his father mad. That is why Sirius did what he did.

"Do you want to be friends?"

James still eyed him warily but he stuck out his hand and grasped Sirius'.

"Sure."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- Sirius, pt. 2

"Sure."

He could still sense a bit of nervousness in James' voice; but that didn't matter anymore, he had a friend! And it wasn't someone who just wanted him for his money and fame (take that Narcissa).

"Um, I notice you said something earlier about pranks?" Sirius started nervously, he wasn't used to this whole 'friend' thing. In fact, the only friend he'd ever had was Regulus, his brother. The rest had been other important pure-bloods that his mother and father had paired him up with, and most of them were slimy gits. So it was natural that Sirius was nervous, but fortunatley for him James didn't seem to mind, in fact, he looked happy.

"Yeah! I love pranks, I let off one of Dr. Filibuster's Fabulous, No-Heat, Wet-Start, Fireworks. Apparently they didn't take to kindly to a compartment full of smoke though, and I kinda made the boy's nose bleed." James said with a chuckle. "What about you? I didn't peg the Blacks as the type to prank people."

"We aren't. Well, the rest of my family isn't the type. But I am. One time I set off a dungbomb under my aunt's chair at dinner. She chased me around for an hour and my parents locked me in the cellar for the rest of the night, but it was worth it." Sirius said excitedly. He had finally found someone just like him! Regulus was too much of a coward and a mama's boy to actually do something that would denote him from the position of 'Favorite Son'. Which was why Sirius spent a lot of lonley nights in the cellar. 

"Really? They locked you in the cellar?" James asked, a mixture of disgust and surprise written on his face.

"Yeah...doesn't it happen to everyone when they're bad?" Sirius said confusedly.

James opened his mouth to say something else but decided against it, closing his mouth quickly.

Afraid he had upset his new friend, Sirius changed the topic. "Well, um, guess what I brought."

"What?"

Sirius bent down and flipped the latch on his trunk. He then dug down deep, sifting through underwear and robes until he reached a small door in the bottom of his trunk. "My Uncle Alphard showed me this spell, he made me an extra compartment in the bottom of my trunk for stuff like this." Sirius explained, noticing James confused look.

Sirius then took the key that was hanging around his neck and pulled it off and inserted it into the small keyhole at the base of the door. "Promise you won't tell?" Sirius asked James. James nodded his head yes, too excited to speak.

He opened the tiny door and pulled out a velvety sack. "These are rare Dungbombs, they're made from Antipodean Opaleye dragon dung, they don't even sell it in the U.K. My uncle sent it to me from Australia."

"Wow, that's awesome Sirius." James said, then he turned to Sirius with a mischievious grin on his face. "What'd you say we get revenge on the people who kicked me out?"

"Mr. Black would like to say to Mr. Potter that Mr. Black thinks that is a splendid idea." Sirius said, grinning from ear to ear.

Sirius pulled out one of the dungbombs and positioned himself at the side of the compartment door. He motioned to James to get in front of the door. "When you open it, I'll throw the bomb in. Then run, as fast as you can." Sirius whispered. Then James flung open the door. Operation Revenge was in full swing.

"I'm sorry about the fi-" But his speech was interupted by Sirius who threw the bomb in and ran, motioning to James to follow. "Toodles!" James shouted, before dashing away.

They stopped a few compartments away and strained their ears to hear what was happenng.

"As I was saying Severus I-Ugh! What is that smell?!" a female voice complained. "What s- Oh Merlin! That's disgusting!" a male voice commented. The sound of runnng footsteps jerked James and Sirius out of their fits of laughter.

"They're coming!" James whisper shouted to Sirius before pulling him behind an unsuspecting candy lady. "I'm going to kill those boys!" the female voice screeched, and she sounded as if she meant it.

"C'mon Lily, lets go sit somewhere else." the male voice said angrily as he pulled the girl into another empty compartment.

Both boys waited with baited breath to see if the coast was clear, but they needn't wait long for the trolley lady they were hiding behind turned around and said, "They're gone now." her voice sounded as if she disaproved but her eyes were shining with amusement.

"Thank you ma'am." Sirius said charmingly, saluting her with his right hand.

Both boys stood up, their legs shaky from trying not to laugh and squatting at the same time. James was the first up and whatever he saw must have been impressive because all he could say was, "Woah."

And woah was right. The candy trolley had pretty much every type of candy avalible. Chocolate Frogs, Bertie Botts Every Flavour Beans, Licorice Wands, Drooble's Best Blowing Gum, etc.

"You know Sirius, all this pranking has made me very hungry." James said, still staring at all the food with a fierce look in his eyes.

"You got any money?" Sirius asked.

"Only enough for a couple of Licorice Wands." James said glumly, glaring at the menu.

"Well then, there's only one thing we can do." Sirius said happily, that look back in his eyes.

"We'll take the lot!" he said, handing the shocked trolley lady a handful of galleons.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx- James

James strolled down the Hogwarts Express corridor, barley containing his excitement. Today was the day he was too follow in his father's footsteps and become a Gryffindor and eventually an auror.

He peered into one of the compartments, this one was empty besides a crying little girl and a greasy looking boy, both were James' age. Realizing he had no other choice than to sit in this one since the rest were full of older kids or annoying, cheesy couples, he pulled open the door to the compartment and plopped down next to the boy who was trying to calm the girl:

"It's no big deal Lily!"

"No b-b-big de-deal? T-Tuney hates m-me b-b-because we saw th-that let-letter from Dum-D-Dumbledore!" the girl said in between large, shaky sobs.

"What does it matter what she thinks? She's just a muggle."

"Don't y-you c-c-call her t-th-hat, It m-m-matters b-because she's m-my s-s-sister!" Lily wailed again.

"You're right, I shouldn't of said that." the boy said, putting his head in his hands. "Let's talk about something else, like Hogwarts." This only made the girl cry louder, "T-T-Tuney!"

"You know," James said, leaning forward, "I may be able to help you." this caught the girl's attention, also the boys for he was glaring at James with a murderous look in his eyes. "I'm sorry but she doesn't need help." the boy sneered, not sounding sorry at all.

"Quiet S-Severus, don't b-b-be so rude." Lily reprimanded, much to the surprise and diasproval of Severus. Then with the approval Lily, James flipped the latch on his trunk and after a minute of searching, pulled out a large, dusty book.

"Here, take this. It's Hogwarts: A History, maybe your sister will like it, I gather that she's a muggle?" James said, handing the book to Lily. Now that she wasn't hiding her face in her hands James really got a good look at her face, she was absolutley beautiful. Her red hair, damp around the edges from crying, swayed loosely around her shoulders, almost as if the hairs were dancing, while a light coating of freckles dotted her nose. But the best by far was her eyes. They were a shiny green that sparkled with unshed tears.

"I-I can't t-t-take this." the girl said, her delicate fingers tracing the edges.

"No, you should. Besides, I've got three more copies at home, my parents have a big library." James said non-chalantly, running a hand through his already messy hair. But he could tell the girl was impressed.

"C'mon Lily, we really should be going." Severus said, reaching for Lily's hand.

"No Severus, can't we just stay a little bit longer? Pleeaase?" Lily pleaded, hugging the book tighter to her chest.

The boy looked as if he wanted to say something else but instead just muttered, "Fine." before he plopped back down with a glare in James' direction.

"Thank you so much, Tuney will love it." the girl said, running a hand down the spine of the book. "How can I ever repay you...er?" The girl strayed off.

"James, my name's James, James Potter." he said, sticking out his hand to shake the girl's.

"Lily Evans, pleasure." she said with a smile.

Then James remembered what else was in his trunk. "Do you want to see something cool?" James asked, already rifling through his stuff. Even Severus seemed interested now. James bent his head down low so that no one could see him untangling the small vial of water from it's pouch, or him pouring a drop onto the red and yellow firework. But they did see the blur of red and yellow as it shot around the compartment, hitting everything in it's path, the luggage racks, a window, the floor, Severus' nose. Just to name a few.

"What t- Ow!"

"Are you okay Severus!?"

"Tha' thang hith me!"

"What do you think yo-Ah!"

"Lily watch out!"

"Stupid git, you could of killed us!" Lily yelled after the firework died down as she helped Severus stop his bleeding nose.

"What? You two don't like pranks?!" James cried, a mischevious look in his eyes

"That wasn't a prank, that was mean!" Lily hissed.

"Oh c'mon Lily-Flower! Don't be mad!" James smiled.

"Don't you dare call me that you no-good, bullying, toe-rag!" she hissed fiercley as she pulled him up with a surprising amount of strength. "Get out of our compartment, and stay out!" she yelled before shoving him out of the compartment and straight into a black-haired stranger.

"Umph! Geroff me!" the boy mumbled through a mixture of James' hair and his own.

"Oh, sorry mate. Apparently those two don't like pranks" James said, gesturing to the compartment behind him. Now that he wasn't being crushed, James got a good look at the person he 'attacked.' He was actually quite handsome, with shoulder-length black hair that fanned out behind him and light gray eyes.

He then stood up and held his hand out to the boy. "Name's James, James Potter." James said. There was something familiar about this boy though...as if he'd seen him before.

"Sirius." the boy said, also getting up of the floor.

"I'm pretty serious, my name's not that uncommon." James said confusedly.

"No, no. My name's Sirius, like the star. Sirius Black." the boy said quietly. That was when it clicked, gray eyes, black hair, all Black family traits. His mother and father had warned him about the Blacks, according to them they were 'evil pure-bloods obsessed with purity'. But for some weird reason this boy seemed different. So that's why James did what he did.

"Do you want to be friends?" Sirius asked nervously.

Deciding that it couldn't hurt, James grasped Sirius' hand and said:

"Sure."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Man, this was a long chapter! I hope you like it, I wanted to highlight on James and Sirius' friendship. I'll do Peter if you want me too but I hate him and I'm tired, tell me in the comment section. Oh and by the way, REVIEW FOR MERLIN'S SAKE! I LOVE reviews! And check out my headcannons too, I know its not much but I need more ideas sooooo, tell me in the comments! Love ya'll!
> 
>  
> 
> \---Moony-is-my-life.
> 
>  
> 
> P.S- Another version is on Fanfiction.net with the same title. (Review on that one too!) 
> 
>  
> 
> P.P.S- My headcannons are only on Fanfiction.net.


	3. Hogwarts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter.

**After the train:**  

 

Remus was still in shock, the man was huge. He had hands the size of trash bin lids and feet as long as Remus' Aunt Claire was fat. This had to be their guide, considering he was the only adult in sight.

 

"Firs' years! Firs' years over here now! Don' be shy, four to a boat, get a move on now!" the man called. Remus, realizing that he probably should get going, picked up his trunk, abnormal strength was another perk of being a werewolf, and started looking for a boat. Most of the boats were full, full of friends who were slapping each other on the back, hugging, and some even gave each other light pecks on the cheek. Remus hurried away from a boat in the front full of boys showing off their Chocolate Frog cards to a smaller one in the back, they seemed to need one more person. Remus shuffled over nervously, what if they said no? What if they thought he was weird? What if they bullied him? What if t-

 

No

 

No

 

No

 

The boat carried James and Sirius, the two people who Remus really knew (kinda) and Remus didn't want to know anyone. Because knowing people meant making friends, and friends meant secrets. It wouldn't be long before they found out his secret. But before he could turn back and hope they didn't see him, strong arms grabbed under his armpits and dropped him down next to a short boy with blonde hair and watery blue eyes. Averting his eyes from his boat-mates, Remus looked up to see the man smiling gently down at him, that must have been who had picked him up.

 

"Don' worry son, Imma' just gonna take your trunk down to the others, can't have em' in the boats." Then he threw Remus' trunk over his shoulder as if it was just a backpack and carried it over to a pile of other trunks. Awkwardly, Remus stared down at his hands, he wished he had his trunk, at least then he could of read a book or something instead of doing nothing, but Sirius, who seemed very outgoing yet laid back at the same time said,

 

"Well, hullo now, I'm Sirius Black and this is James Potter. Why don't we talk or something because this is just going to be really awkward if we don't." Sirius was also incredibly and annoyingly straight forward.

 

The boy with blond hair perked up at this, "You're the Black heir, as in the heir of The Moste Ancient and Noble House of Black." the blond boy said, obviously impressed.

 

"Yeah, yeah whatever. I'm going to be in Gryffindor though, change things up a bit." Sirius said lazily as if it didn't matter, yet his tone told them he really didn't want to talk about it. Remus briefly remebered the conversation from the train.

 

"Well, what are your names?" James said gesturing to Remus and the blond boy.

 

"I'm Peter, Peter Pettigrew." the blond boy said as he stuck out his hand to shake James'.

 

"I-I'm Remus, Remus L-Lupin." Remus managed to stutter out. Did this mean they were friends now? What did friends do? Did they just sit here? Should he speak first or wait for them to talk, maybe they were going to make the next move but y-.

 

"Helllloooo! Earth to Remus, are you okay, you're kinda pale."

 

James said as he waved a hand in front of Remus' face. "Oh, sorry. Yeah I'm fi-" just then the boat gave an almighty lurch as it moved forward sending all of the boys tumbling to the floor.

 

"What the bloody hell was that?!" Sirius exclaimed, his black hair looking tousled.

 

"I think were moving now Sirius, no need to get your knickers in a twist." James said with a smile while Peter laughed.

 

"Okay, were a movin' now. Make sure ya' duck, this arch is kinda low. And look up and you'll see Hogwarts!" the big man boomed from the boat in front. Everyone Ohhed and Ahhed and remembered to duck when the arch came up. But Remus, who wasn't listening because he was to busy standing up to get a better veiw of Hogwarts, didn't hear until it was to late.

 

"Remus! Duck!" James' yelled, but his warning didn't come soon enough. The back of Remus' head collided with the bottom part of the arch causing him to tip over the boat, sending all four of the boys falling into the freezing cold water. Remus, Sirius, and James all arose from the water spluttering and gasping for air. The water was probably the coldest thing Remus had ever felt, he was also pretty sure he felt something soft brush up against his foot. He was sure it was the giant squid, his father had told him all about it.

 

"Wait, where's Peter?" James asked in a worried tone. Then it hit Remus like he was being dunked into the water again, Peter was still under the water. Frantically, James and Sirius started diving down back under while Remus swam around searching for Peter to see if he popped up anywhere else. By now, the boys were attracting stares, some worried and some mocking. Up ahead Remus could see the girl with red hair poking the man in the back, obviously trying to get his attention. But then Remus was distracted by a soaking wet Peter emerging from a tangle of vines in the water.

 

"Peter!" Sirius exclaimed as he struggled back in the boat and hauled Peter up with the help of James.

 

"Are you okay, Peter?" Remus asked as he helped push James up.

 

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just cold." he responded with an angry glare at Remus.

 

"I-I'm really sorry, I d-didn't mean to." Remus said as grabbed onto the edge of the boat and pulled himself up using his supernatural werewolf strength.

 

"Whatever." Peter hissed nastily. "Thanks to you I lost most of my Chocolate Frog cards. And I just got Godric Gryffindor too."

 

"Calm down Peter, it was just an accident" Sirius said as James nodded in agreement.

 

"An accident that caused me my Chocolate Frog cards" Peter mumbled. Remus stared down at his hands. Peter had a point, it was his fault. _'Why was I so bloody stupid, I should of just stayed sitting. They probably think I'm some stupid klutz now. Ugh, so dumb.'_ Remus thought. But then a loud thump pulled him from his thoughts. He turned to look behind him and what he saw made his jaw drop, if he thought Hogwarts was big from far away in the boats, it was nothing compared to how it looked up close. Remus could here whispering, some ohhs and ahhs from the other children. He couldn't blame them, it was magical.

 

"Well, come on, time for the sorting. Don' wanna be late." the man said as he helped the smaller students out of the boats before leading them up to the entrance to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> REVIEW!!


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: Still don't own, I checked.
> 
> Yay! New chapter!

The Great Hall was much more than Remus had ever imagined. Flickering yellow candles floated above the students who sat at the four house tables below while their banners hung elegantly above. At the front of the Great Hall was the staff table that sat on a slightly raised platform so that they could survey the students easily. But the most impressive was the ceiling by far. It was charmed to reflect the weather outside, so that bright white stars flickered in the indigo sky as clouds started to gather around the silver of the half moon. Meanwhile below a small boy with tawny colored hair and a sideways scar on his face wiped his clammy hands on his robes.

 

' _What if the Sorting Hat tells everyone I'm a werewolf. What if I don't have a house. Even worse, what if I just sit there for hours until the hat says there's been a mistake, will I be sent home? Will the Ministry come to execute me. Will I be sent to Azkaban?'_

 

Remus wondered. But he didn't have much time left to worry because at that moment a stern looking woman walked through the doors with a long roll of parchment in her hands.

 

"Hello everybody, welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. My name is Professor Minerva Mcgonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts, Head of Gryffindor, and Professor of Transfiguration. When I call your name you are to come up to the stool and I will place the Sorting Hat on your head. Don't worry your conversation is completely private." Mcgonagall said.

 

' _What does she mean by conversation?'_

 

Remus wondered. Apparently many of the other students had the same question because he could hear whispering behind him. But then their question was answered when a dusty old hat opened at a tear in it's brim and began to sing:

 

_"One thousand years ago this story does start,_

 

_There were once four sorcerers who were quite brave at heart._

 

_Bold Gryffindor from wild moor, fair Ravenclaw from glen._

 

_Sweet Hufflepuff from valley broad, shrewd Slytherin from fen._

 

_They had a dream to teach the young all which that they knew,_

 

_Witches and wizards came from far and wide, and this dream grew,_

 

_'Til the great castle stood on the shores of a lake, and a thousand years later the magic is here still yet._

 

_Slytherin took only the most pure of blood, while Ravenclaw took the brainiest brood._

 

_Great Gryffindor took the most brave at heart, while Hufflepuff took the rest to part._

 

_But Slytherin had his own plans, he thought the Muggle-Borns did not understand._

 

_So he was cast aside by his once good friends, and four was whittled down to three_

 

_That's the story of Hogwarts, Now let the sorting now begin!"_

 

Remus stared open-mouthed at the hat as cheers and applause erupted from all the house tables. But the cheering died down when a tall old man with long white beard and a crooked nose stood up and raised his hands to silence the students, Albus Dumbledore.

 

"Let the Sorting begin!" he commanded in a suprisingly strong voice for such an old man. Meanwhile Professor Mcgonagall was unrolling a large piece of parchment. Then she cleared her throat and started to speak:

 

"Abbott, Leslie!" the professor called out. Remus then watched as a short yet plump blond girl flounced up to the platform, he could tell she was nervous, she was biting her lip and her hands clenched nervously. After about thirty seconds on the stool a thunderous voice filled the hall:

 

"HUFFLEPUFF!" It took Remus only about two seconds to realize that the voice had come from the hat. It was quite loud for a piece of fabric help together by magic.

 

"Black, Sirius!" Professor Mcgonagall said again. Remus turned to look at the handsome boy with black hair he had met earlier. He was still soaking wet but he walked up to that platform with a sense of purpose, as if he was born to do this. He sat down carefully and Remus could see him muttering under his breath even if he couldn't make out the words. After about a minute the hat called out:

 

"GRYFFINDOR!" This was greeted by many angry shouts from the Blacks at the Slytherin table. But on the contrary, Sirius' eyes lit up and after getting of the stool he turned and saluted the Slytherin table with a cocky grin plastered on his face. Meanwhile James and Peter jumped up and down celebrating but were silenced once again as Dumbledore raised his hands.

 

A few names later and Remus was up next. He had given up trying to dry his sweaty palms. And then it was his turn. He slowly walked up, trying to look determined like Sirius but it was now that he realized how stupid he must look with sopping wet robes and scars all over his face. He quickly ducked his head and shuffled over to the platform trying to go as fast as possible to get it over quickly. But using his acute werewolf hearing he could clearly hear the mutterings from the staff table as some looked upon him with fear in their eyes, some pity, and some understanding. But before he knew it he was sitting on the stool and the hat was placed on his head.

 

_'Ah, a werewolf, this is new, quite new.'_ a foreign voice said. Remus jerked his head around trying to figure out where the voice came from.

 

' _Don't worry, it's just me. The Sorting Hat.'_ the voice said again.

 

' _Pretty smart, friendly. But brave, oh so brave. Well you must be, having to deal with that every month.'_ the hat said again.

 

' _Ravenclaw or Gryffindor, yes, those two are for you.'_

 

_'Ah, I see, you want to be with those new boys, they seem quite friendly, yes.'_ the hat said again, reading Remus' thoughts as an image of Peter, James, and Sirius popped up in his head. ' _Wel_ _l_ _then, there's only one place I can put you, and remeber Remus, make friends:'_

 

"GRYFFINDOR!" the hat thundered. Remus stared around in shock, he was in _Gryffindor._ The house for the brave. Remus felt a wave of happiness consume him, he was brave, and he was in the same house as Sirius!

 

Soon it was the end of the Sorting and both Peter and James were sorted into Gryffindor also, along with the red-head and a group of other students and then hall was filled with chattering, as if the Sorting never happened.

 

But it all stopped when Dumbledore stood again.

 

"I have a few start of term notices I would like to share, as you know the Forbidden Forest is, as it's name suggests, forbidden. Also, we would like you to check the long list of contrabanned outside of Mr. Filch's office. Ah, And I almost forgot. Hogwarts was chosen as the home of an extremely dangerous tree known as the Whomping Willow, and as it's name suggests, it will whomp you. So that is also off limits to all students. Please be safe and we welcome you to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. And now, what we've all been waiting for, let the Feast begin!" Dumbldore finished.

 

His speech was finished with a large round of applause from all the house tables. But what suprised Remus the most was when a large selection of food that appeared on platters in front of them. Remus stared at the food in awe, never had he'd seen this much food in one place. Hungrily he reached forward to grab the serving spoon for the beef only to feel a searing pain in his hand. Remus yanked back his hand fast realizing that all the serving spoons, the platters, the containers, the utensils, and the goblets were made of pure silver. Remus stared around sadly at the other students who were greedily stuffing their faces without a care in the world. None of them had to live with the horror of being a werewolf.

 

Then an idea struck him, Remus carefully picked up his napkin, careful not to touch the edge of the silver goblet, and wrapped it around the serving spoon as he lifted a small portion of beef onto his plate. Realizing he could now easily eat all he wanted, Remus heaped his plate full. Corn, chicken, beef, potatoes, and rolls all tumbled of his plate while the soup sloshed around in his bowl.

 

After eating a roll, a serving of chicken, and a corn on the cob; Remus started to grow careless, but he soon regretted his actions when the tip of a silver spoon touched the roof of his mouth. With a cry of pain he grabbed at his throat as he felt a burning feeling of bile ride in his throat. He jumped up and turned to run out of the hall only to end up tripping and vomiting all over the floor of the Great Hall. His throat burned with an invisible fire as he retched over and over, emptying the contents of his stomach onto the floor in front of everyone. He was briefly aware of hurried footsteps rushing in his direction and gentle hands lifting him up and half carrying, half guiding him out of the Great Hall before everything went black.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> COMMENT, PLEASE!!!!!!


End file.
